minerafandomcom-20200213-history
Minera's Theology
The pantheon of deities worshipped throughout the world. The Common Deities 'Cuhuar' Deity of Fate -- Neutral. A deity for that which is already destined to be. 'Kaze' Deity of Rivers -- A deity of water, specifically the freshwater rivers of the Verek region. Zehu Eot Deity of Tranquility -- Patron deity of many peace lovers, meditators and calm lifestyle choosing individuals. Originally a faith from Zar. 'Veps Arr' Deity of the Unknown - Preferred by nethermancers and the Ardesh. 'Nomoeo' Deity of Fire -- A deity of fire elementalism. 'Morulhu' Deity of Dexterity -- Known to take a female persona when visiting mortals. Frequently worshipped by those who are good with their hands, such as craftsmen and jugglers. 'Febo' Deity of Gambling -- Known to take a female persona when visiting mortals. A deity of gambling and chance, absolutely not to be confused with luck. Many rogues enjoy token worship to them. 'Nasi' Deity of Love & Nature -- Associated with love and related concepts such as peace and harmony. A very generic nature deity. 'Kenhku' Deity of Air -- A deity of air elementalism. 'Nihe' Deity of Nature, Wind & Strength -- A generic nature deity. Has influence over the wind itself. 'Suhugoth' Deity of Lost Knowledge -- A deity of otherwise lost knowledge, history and secrets. 'Cebar' Deity of Ale -- Commonly associated with the harvest of grains related to and production of the ales of the Daen. 'Dexuaqua' The Death Guardian -- A deity known to protect those who rest in peace and wish to remain so. 'Risiug' Deity of Mortality -- A deity of the living, for the living. Commonly worshipped by the Daen. 'Nerih' Deity of Charity -- Known to be worshipped by those who believe in charity and good will. 'Nogulhu Sasu' Deity of Necromancy -- Usually appears in a non-gender specific persona to mortals. A deity frequented by those who seek to extend life through non-mortal means. 'Cupeul' Deity of Earth -- A deity of earth elementalism. 'Nugahu' Deity of Plague --Deity of plagues, which may relate in a positive or negative connotation. 'Kunu' Deity of War -- Associated with war and related concepts such as death and destruction. 'Sanuhing' Deity of Wizardry -- As if wizards were not powerful enough drawing on their own magics, this deity is a wizard enabler who can offer them more in return for favors. 'Bebeotl' Deity of Victory, Lies & Night -- A deity commonly worshipped by active armies with many wins, gladiators and similar types. Never believe what the followers of this deity tell you. Associated with the night stars, moons and darkness. 'Taria' Deity of Wealth -- Frequently a patron entity of the wealthy. 'Meyi Ulh' deity of Day -- Usually appears in a non-gender specific persona to mortals. Associated with sunlight and brightness. Commonly worshipped by the Daen. 'Dohu' Deity of Animals -- Often a deity for those who work with or worship animals. 'Zuto Rro' Deity of Lust -- Deity of lust and all its trimmings. 'Kuhu Eot' Deity of Mystery -- A higher power often finding followers in the form of historians and great minds, who seek to solve large scale mysteries. Pesgoth Deity of Retribution -- A deity of those who seek to punish any who have wronged them. Most would only take up this deity if they had a life altering incident already. Category:Pesgoth